


Sherlock BBC - Just relax

by Samstown4077



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spontaner One-Shot zwischen Sherlock und Lestrade, Lestrade hat Kopfschmerzen und Sherlock kennt ein Mittel dagegen, einfach nur Slash, M/M, Fortsetzung geplant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock BBC - Just relax

Seit 5 Uhr morgens war er auf den Beinen und war eigentlich zu müde um jetzt auch noch Sherlock– wieder einmal – darüber zu belehren wie man sich am Tatort zu verhalten hatte, aber wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, dann würde ihn der Detektiv erst recht beim nächsten Mal auflaufen lassen.

Mit steifen Nacken und Kopfschmerzen stand er im Wohnzimmer von Sherlock und John. John war nicht zu hause und Sherlock ignorierte seine Anwesenheit indem er sich über das Mikroskop beugte und scheinbar dabei war weltrettende Recherchen durchzuführen.

„Sherlock!“

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich, Detektive Inspektor, mh? Ihr Fall ist dabei gelöst zu werden,“ sprach er in das Mikroskop. „Hören Sie also auf mir langweilige Vorträge zu halten.“

Lestrade schloss grummelnd die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ihr Verhalten am Tatort war indiskutabel.“

Mit einem verwunderten Augenbrauenzucken hob Sherlock den Kopf und blickte halb amüsiert auf die Küchenfliesen gegenüber. „Indiskutabel?“ er schob ein verächtliches Kichern hinterher. „Waren Sie wieder heimlich auf >Mein Wortschatz und ich<.com, oder versuchen Sie mich zu beeindrucken?“

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden nicht gerade weniger. „Sie können mich mal!“ entfuhr es Lestrade gereizt und erntete dafür Augenkontakt von Sherlock, der ihm dabei zusah wie er wiederholt in seinen Nacken griff um die Kopfschmerzen klein zu halten.

„Das klingt schon eher nach ihnen,“ stand er auf und trat zu ihm. „Was haben Sie?“

Lestrade sah ihn fragend an, „abgesehen von einem Mordfall, einem jungen Detektiv der mir tierisch das Leben zur Hölle macht, habe ich Kopfschmerzen.“  
Sherlock grinste und deutete auf das Sofa. „Setzen Sie sich.“

„Ich will mich nicht setzen,“ knurrte Lestrade aber bewegte sich doch in Richtung der Couch. Zog seinen Mantel aus um ihn nicht noch mehr zu zerknittern und legte ihn dann über den Sessel.

„Ich will ihnen helfen.“

„Mit dem Mord?“ lachte Lestrade verächtlich und lies sich auf das Sofa fallen. Seine Beine waren so müde und das Sofa so bequem, er wusste er hätte einfach gehen sollen und sich zuhause ins Bett legen sollen.

„Mit ihren Kopfschmerzen,“ stellte sich Sherlock hinter das Sofa und griff nach Lestrades Schultern.

Als Reaktion darauf, drehte sich der D.I. nach vorne und sah ihn fragend an. „Was wir das?“

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen, griff erneut nach seinen Schultern und schob ihn etwas harsch zurück, und drückte ihn an die Sitzlehne. „Es gibt 36 Arten von Kopfschmerzen. Ihre Kopfschmerzen sind ausgelöst durch Stress, schlechte Ernährung, mangelnde Flüssigkeitsaufnahme, aber vor allem,“ drückte er Lestrades Kopf leicht nach vorne, „weil Sie völlig verspannte Muskeln haben. Ihre leicht nach vorne gezogene Haltung verrät mir, dass ihre Muskeln verkrampft und angespannt sind. Genau hier,“ legte er die Hände links und rechts von Lestrades Nacken und schob seine Daumen unter das Hemd und drückte bestimmt aber nicht zu fest in die harten Muskeln des Inspektors.

Der Schmerz den der Druck auslöste, lies Lestrade seinen Rücken unter Ausstoß eines Schmerzenschreies durchbeugen und er versuchte dem Griff von Holmes zu entfliehen in dem er sich nach vorne lehnte. „Das tut weh!“

„Natürlich, ihre Muskeln haben die Konsistenz eines Backsteins angenommen,“ zog er ihn zurück und presste wieder mit den Daumen an die selbe Stelle, dieses mal aber etwas sanfter. „Das Ziel ist es, die Muskulatur durch kleine Kreisbewegungen aufzulockern um die Blutzirkulation anzuregen.“  
Seine Daumen begannen die warme Haut des älteren Mannes kreisend zu kneten. Anfänglich zart, dann immer fester.  
Lestrade ächzte ein paar Mal unter Schmerzen auf, entspannte sich aber von Sekunde zu Sekunde und als er spürte, dass es ihm gut tat, entkrampfte sich auch seine Haltung.

„Spüren Sie wie die Muskulatur langsam lockerer wird, Lestrade?“

„Mh,“ murmelte er nur. „Kopfschmerzen habe ich aber immer noch.“

Sherlock schmunzelte über die Tonlage, die etwas von einem kleinen Kind hatte. „Nachdem die Muskeln am Nackenansatz und den Schultern gelockert worden sind, fährt man fort indem man dieselben kreisenden Bewegungen am Nackenbereich durchführt,“ schob er seine Fingerknöchel nach oben und massierte Muskeln und Nerven bis hinauf zu seinem Hinterkopfansatz.

„Ah,“ entfuhr es Lestrade, der automatisch den Kopf nach vorne senkte um Sherlock mehr Raum zu geben. „Das fühlt sich wirklich gut an.“

„Natürlich fühlt es sich gut an,“ fuhren seine Finger in den schwarzgrauen Haaransatz hinauf zu Lestrades Ohren entlang der Schläfen und entlockte ihm damit ein leises Schnurren. „Die professionelle Stimulation der richtigen Stellen führt unweigerlich zu einem entspannen der Muskulatur und positiven Reizung der Nervenenden.“

Lestrade lachte, die Augen geschlossen, die Schultern schlaff nach unten gesenkt, „na wieder auf >mein Wortschatz und ich< gesurft?“

Es brachte ihm einen kurzen Knuff am Ohr ein. „Um den Kopfschmerz zu beseitigen genügt es aber nicht nur die Muskulatur zu entspannen, es muss ebenfalls das Empfinden der jeweiligen Person angeregt werden.“

„Ich verstehe kein Wort was Sie da sagen, Sherlock,“ murmelte Lestrade nur und spürte wie er sich am liebsten einfach einrollen wollte um unter der Massage einzuschlafen.

„In der Übersetzung,“ streichelte Sherlock mit seinen langen, dünnen Fingern zur Spitze des Hinterkopfes und kraulte die empfindliche Kopfhaut, „man muss dafür Sorgen das sich die betreffenden Person wohl fühlt, und dazu kann es von Vorteil sein, empfindliche Stellen – wie die Kopfhaut – mit zarten Kraulbewegungen anzuregen.“

„Mh...,“ eigentlich war es Greg völlig egal, was Sherlock da redete, hauptsache er hörte nicht auf seinen Hinterkopf so zu kraulen. Er überlegte kurz, wann er das letzte Mal massiert worden war. Vorn seiner Exfrau wahrscheinlich, als sie beide noch ineinander verliebt gewesen waren. Was bestimmt schon zehn Jahre her war.

Sherlock führte die verschiedenen Bewegungen eine paar Minuten schweigend abwechselnd durch und die Stille wurde nur hin und wieder von Lestrades leisen Schnurren und Stöhnen unterbrochen. „Man könnte meinen, Sie genießen das, Greg.“

Er wusste er hatte ihn noch nie bei seinem Vornamen genannt und es sollte ihn irritieren, aber er war viel zu verloren in den Berührungen und in einer Art Duldungsstarre gefangen, als dass er sich darüber jetzt den Kopf zerbrechen wollte. „Niemals,“ hauchte er nur und spürte wie die Kopfschmerzen beinahe verschwunden waren.

Da stieg Sherlock über das Sofa hinweg um sich vor Lestrade den Wohnzimmertisch zu setzen. Er konnte sehen, dass Lestrade über die kurze Unterbrechung enttäuscht und über seinen Positionswechsel irritiert war. Der Blick hielt nur eine Sekunde, dann fing sich der Inspektor wieder und versuchte professionell zu sein.

„Schon fertig?“ er klang nicht so gleichgültig wie er klingen wollte. „Danke, es ist schon viel besser.“

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig,“ lächelte Sherlock nur, deutete ihm näher an den Rand der Sitzfläche zu rücken. Greg tat wie gewollt und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Zuletzt gilt es, die gesamte Nacken- und auch Rückenmuskulatur zu dehnen,“ erklärte Sherlock trocken. „Lehnen Sie sich ein wenig nach vorne,“ hob er seine Hände an Lestrades Stirn, um von dort mit den Fingerspitzen über den Kopf in den Nacken zu fahren. Die Berührung jagte Lestrade einen warmen Schauer durch den Körper und fast ohne es zu wollen sank er langsam nach vorn über. Sherlocks Finger schoben sich auf die Schultern und drückten sie mit seinen Handballen nach hinten, während seine Finger auf seine Wirbelsäule drückten. Die Folge war ein Knacken und ein Detektive Inspektor der die Augen aufriss und laut aufächzte. „Oh mein Gott, was war das?“ hob Lestrade den Kopf.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, war das ihr sechster Halswirbel, der scheinbar zurück in seine korrekte Position gerückt ist,“ sanft drückte Sherlock seinen Kopf wieder nach unten.

Lestrades Hände hingen halb herunter, halb ruhten sie auf seinen Knien, was Sherlock sah und so griff er nach Lestrades Händen und legte sie auf seine Oberschenkel. Lestrade stutzte kurz, widersprach aber nicht. „Machen Sie einen Katzenbuckel,“ wies ihn der Detektiv an und Lestrade tat was man ihm „befahl“.

Dabei fuhren die Handballen von Sherlock links und rechts seine Wirbelsäule entlang und massierten die Muskeln und Nerven. „Ja, genau da!“ ächzte Lestrade, sein Kopf hing irgendwo zwischen seinen Beinen und die Finger seiner Hände umfassten unwillentlich im Reflex Sherlocks Oberschenkel. Sherlock verstärkte die Massage an der Stelle und so verstärkte sich auch Lestrades Druck seiner Hände. Als dies ihm endlich bewusst wurde, senkte er seinen Rücken ab und tauchte wieder hoch. Erschreckt lies er von Sherlocks Beinen ab und sah ihn verlegen an. „Entschuldigen Sie.“

„Wofür?“

Lestrade fiel der Ausdruck in Sherlocks dunklen Augen auf, er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, aber es war derselbe Ausdruck den er manchmal am Tatort hatte. Wenn die Einflüsse der Umgebung und der Tat auf ihn einströmten und er nicht dahinter kam was des Rätsels Lösung war. „Ich...,“ schluckte er nur und blinzelte ihn an.

„Wie geht es ihrem Kopf, Greg?“

Unmerklich nickte er, während seine Blicke Sherlocks Gesicht erkundeten, seine dunklen Augen, die schwarzen Locken die in seine Stirn fielen und seine Lippen die leicht geöffnet waren, die Zunge die geschwind über die rosafarbenen Kurven leckte.

„Uhm,“ er sollte jetzt gehen, wirklich, „besser,“ aber, „nicht ganz weg,“ warum zum Teufel sagte er das, „hier,“ hob sich ein Finger zögernd an seine Schläfe.

Sherlocks rechter Mundwinkel zuckte kurz auf. „Lehnen Sie sich zurück, Greg,“ orderte er ihn mit seinem warmen Bariton und einer Bewegung des Kinns. Greg schluckte. „Entspannen Sie sich, ich verspreche danach geht es ihnen besser,“ beugte sich Sherlock nach vorne und brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an das von Lestrade der ihn wie ein erschrockenes Reh hypnotisiert ansah. Als ein Knie von Sherlock sich zwischen seine Beine auf das Sofa drückte und dabei kaum Abstand zu seiner Mitte hatte presste er sich noch weiter zurück in den Stoff seiner Sitzmöglichkeit.

„Sherlock...,“ fielen seine Augenlider machtlos nach unten. Schlanke Finger umschlossen seine Handgelenke, drückten, streichelten. Lippen an seinem Hals, küssten, saugten, suchten, erkundeten. Das Knie zwischen seinen Beinen rutschte noch einen Zentimeter und traf auf Lestrades Geschlecht. Den Kopf auf die Lehne gelegt, stöhnte er leise auf. „Ich... muss ... jetzt ... g-gehen,“ er spürte wie seine Beine zitterten und er nicht in der Lage war, sie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Dann gehen Sie,“ leckte Sherlock über Gregs Adamapfel, presste sein Knie noch fester gegen seine langsam hart werdende Mitte. „Es hindert Sie niemand.“

Lestrades Atem beschleunigte sich, sein Herz begann wild zu schlagen, „Mistkerl!“ flüsterte Lestrade und seine Hüfte drückte sich gegen Sherlocks Knie, was der Detektiv mit einem genüsslichen Lachen in Lestrades Ohr kommentierte.

„Sie können mich mal, schon vergessen?“ knabberte er an seinem Ohr bevor er sich von der Couch rutschen lies und auf den Knien vor Lestrades Schoß landete.  
Flink öffnete er den Gürtel und den Reisverschluss und befreite Gregs harten Schaft aus seinen Boxershorts.

„Sie können nicht einfach so-,“ krallte sich Lestrade in den Stoff, als Sherlocks Lippen die feuchte Spitze umfassten und er seine Kopf hinuntersenkte um ihn tief in den Mund zu nehmen. Mehrmals hob und senkte er sich und führte seine Lippen eng an dem harten, feuchten Glied entlang, angespornt durch die zuckenden Bewegungen von Lestrades Hüfte und diversen genüsslichen Stöhnlauten, die er gar nicht erst versuchte zu unterdrücken.  
Als er ihn tief in seiner Kehle hatte, zwirbelte seine Zunge um das erregte Fleisch bis hinauf um seine Spitze, seine freie Hand griff nach seinen Weichteilen und zog sanft daran, was Lestrade ein langes, tiefes Brummen entlockte.

„Was wollten Sie sagen, Detektive Inspektor?“ leckte er die gesamte Länge mit seiner Zunge entlang.

Obwohl Greg völlig in seiner Erregung gefangen war konnte er den süffisanten Ton in Sherlocks Stimme hören. Als Antwort drückte er die Beine zusammen und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Sherlocks Locken zu seinem Hinterkopf. Er drückte ihn nicht, forderte nicht offensiv ein, aber die Berührung war natürlich ein Signal, dass er mehr wollte. „Halt den Mund, Sherlock, und bring zu Ende was du angefangen hast.“

„Sehr gerne,“ senkte er sich wider hinunter. Schmatzend und saugend fing er an das Tempo zu beschleunigen, nahm seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger zur Hilfe um Gregs Erregung noch stärker stimulieren zu können. In rhythmischen Stößen schob er die Vorhaut auf und ab, umtänzelte die Spitze mit seiner Zunge, leckte daran, während ihn Lestrade dabei beobachtete und spürte wie sein Höhepunkt immer näher kam.

„Vorsicht!“ ächzte Lestrade auf, aber Sherlock blieb unbeeindruckt. Stattdessen erhöhte er den Druck und das Tempo und als er spürte wie sich Lestrades Hoden zusammenzogen und die Muskeln unter der dünnen Haut seines Glieds anfingen zu kontraktieren nahm er ihn ein letztes Mal ganz tief in den Mund.

Lestrade verkrallte sich unter einem langen Stöhnen in Sherlocks Schultern, bäumte sich auf und kam kraftvoll in den Mund des anderen. Der fehlende Sauerstoff in Gregs Kopf machte ihn ganz besinnungslos und es dauerte ein wenig ehe das rauschende Gefühl in seinen Ohren abnahm. Nach Atem ringend, fuhr er sich durch die Haare und sah Sherlock zu, wie dieser aufstand und sich nonchalant den Mundwinkel abwischte. Ein kurzes selbstgefälliges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während sein Blick kurz zu Lestrades erschlafften Glied wanderte.

Kurz schüttelte sich Lestrade, stand dann auf und verstaute dann alles wieder in seiner Hose und richtete sich ordentlich her. Länger als nötig sah Lestrade in Sherlocks Augen, auf der Suche nach Worten. Aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Sherlock ein Kommentar zu der Sache hören wollte, oder gar Dank. Er hatte es nicht wirklich für Lestrade getan, dass konnte der Inspektor erahnen. Alles was Sherlock je getan hatte, lief früher oder später auf Eigennutz hinaus. Natürlich hatte er auch etwas davon gehabt, so wollte er sich nicht beschweren. Der einzige negative Nachgeschmack war, seine unbefriedigte Neugier die das >Warum< betraf. Hatte er nicht John? Wieso als er. Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf und griff seinen Mantel auf.

„Was machen ihre Kopfschmerzen, Lestrade?“ hielt ihn Sherlock auf.

Greg mit dem Rücken zu ihm, die Hand auf dem Türgriff, konnte ein Grinsen nicht vermeiden als er sich umdrehte und antwortet; „wie weggeblasen.“

_________

Danke fürs Lesen! Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen. Ich habe noch ein paar Ideen für eine Fortsetzung, wer also mag, bleibt am Ball.


End file.
